Once Upon A Hogwarts
by nothinparticular
Summary: How about we throw our favorite OUAT characters into a HP setting? The Triwizard Tournament is hosted at Hogwarts and Regina - ever the dutiful pureblood - puts her name into the Goblet of Fire. But taking part in the games - and surviving - won't be her only problem for very long. Love doesn't pick who you want it to and Lord Voldemort is hungry for power. Regina/female OUAT char
1. Chapter 1

**Please read this first. Future AN's/notes will be short - promise!** This is my first OUAT/HP crossover and I hope I do not mess it up. However, I am a huge fan of both, so I believe I will manage. The main focus of the story will be Regina, but many of the other characters will have their appearances as well. Regina will later be in a f/f relationship but as of now, I'm not certain to whom her partner will be. I think it'll be either Elsa or Belle - but I'm not really ruling out anything yet. Maybe you guys have an idea/feeling after this first, huse chapter (I have never written a chap as long as this one but I decided not to split it in half).

For now I've decided to include the following OUAT characters as students, but with time I might add more to the mix, maybe create some of my own if I feel the need to. Also, for now all characters are either in their fifth or sixth year at Hogwarts. Oh, and I did keep the teachers from Harry Potter as well as Voldemort and a little surprise ;)

Enjoy, np

Oh and unfortunately I don't own any of the characters :( too bad.

* * *

 **Slytherin :**

Regina Mills *6*

Zelena Mills *5*

Killian Hook *5*

Maleficent Drake *6*

James Nolan *6*

Cruella De Vil *6*

Arthur Knight *6*

Louise Ginger (Blind Witch) *5*

Gaston Dickson *6*

Hans Isles *5*

Keith Nottingham *6*

 **Ravenclaw :**

Ursula Sea *6*

Victor Whale *5*

Jefferson Hatter *6*

Miranda Blue *6*

August Booth *6*

Guinevere Flower *6*

Marian Woods *5*

Mulan Fa *5*

Belle French *6*

Daniel Steed *6*

Eric Prince *5*

Kathryn Midas *6*

Megara "Meg" Greek *5*

 **Hufflepuff :**

Sidney Glass *5*

Lancelot Knight *6*

Aurora Rose *6*

Tinkerbell Green *5*

Phillip Thorne *6*

Anna Arendelle *5*

Kristoff Rock *5*

Ella Cinder *5*

Thomas Shoe *6*

Archie Hopper *5*

Rapunzel Towers *6*

 **Gryffindor :**

Graham Hunt *6*

Robin Hood *6*

Baelfire Gold *6*

Emma Swan *5*

Snow White *6*

David Nolan *6*

Ruby Lucas *6*

Ariel Waters *5*

Merida McAllers *5*

Hercules Olympus *5*

Elsa Arendelle *6*

* * *

Regina was sipping on her apple juice when a big hand came to rest just shortly above her ass, almost making her spill her drink.

"James," she scolded the smirking boy when he playfully pecked her cheek and sat down next to her. "You know I don't approve of you touching me inappropriately in public."

"Sorry but not sorry," he nodded towards the table next to theirs and Regina followed his line of sight.

At the Ravenclaw table, next to Eric and Jefferson, sat Daniel Steed, unabashedly staring at Regina. He wasn't even trying to hide his infatuation with the pureblood.

"Seriously, James?" Regina turned to look at her boyfriend. "Just leave the poor boy alone. You know I wouldn't even look at him twice if he wasn't a muggleborn. I am promised to you, remember?"

"I do. But he doesn't seem to care. I overheard him just yesterday, telling his friends that he will be taking you to the ball at the end of the Triwizard Tournament."

"The gall," Killian chuckled as he was sitting down opposite the couple, already loading his plate.

"Boys," Regina said as she watched Killian stuff his face with something akin to light disgust. "I believe I do have a say in that matter. I will not go to the Yule Ball with Steed."

"Well, at least that is something we can agree on," James huffed, thinking about their many recent fights. About some things, Regina and him were polar opposites.

"James, please. Not now," Regina raised a stern brow at him. She did not want their private matters discussed where everyone could listen.

"Will either of you put your name in for the tournament?" Killian asked, his mouth full. "I would kill to be old enough to enter. My birthday is a month too late."

"Of course I will," James sat up straighter, his chest puffing with pride. "Every Nolan ever off age during the Triwizard has entered their name. If I get picked the Cup is ours for sure. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons won't have a chance."

"What about you, princess?" Killian expectantly looked at Regina. "You're old enough."

Regina simply nodded, her features clouding over for a moment. "Yes, I will." Regina didn't exactly want to put her name into the Goblet of Fire. She was afraid and not at all eager to face three mortally dangerous tasks. But she was a Mills and she had a reputation to live up to. There was no way she would get away with not even trying to participate in the tournament. But, she calmed herself, chances were low for her of all people to be chosen. Chances were high that James would be the Hogwarts champion.

"Well, I'll be sure to be there tonight when the two of you put in your names."

* * *

That day, all everyone talked about were the upcoming games. Everyone was excited about the prospect of housing them, even the students who already knew they'd just be watching. It was the first time since 30 years that the Triwizard Tournament would take place after the games had been banned due to the high death toll of their contesters. New safety rules were in place though: Students were only permitted to enter if they were off the legal age, which was 17 in the wizarding world, and teachers and aurors alike would be on the lookout for distress signals from the champions.

"So Rubes, you really want to enter your name?" her best friend Snow asked the shapeshifter.

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, I couldn't live with myself if Regina was the only girl to put her name in. Someone's got to save our honor."

"Why do you think she'd even enter?" Snow asked, curiously looking at her friend. "I mean, we're talking about Regina. You know she doesn't like to get her fingers dirty."

"That's exactly it, Snow. It is Regina fucking Mills we are talking about. There's no way she won't put her name into the race. She's way too arrogant to miss this chance of earning eternal glory."

Snow laughed. "I suppose you're right."

"Is David throwing his name into the goblet?" Ruby wanted to know. "I know his brother will."

"No, I was able to talk him out of it," Snow said with a relieved smile. "I told him I preferred him alive. Same goes for you, you know?"

"Probably won't be chosen anyway," Ruby shrugged her shoulders. "I bet it'll be James, Arthur or Graham."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Well," Snow sighed, worriedly smiling at her best friend. "Let's go then. I'll accompany you to the Goblet of Fire."

* * *

Regina was standing next to James and Maleficent in the dim room that held the goblet. So far, Victor Krum and two other boys from Durmstrang, as well as a blonde girl from Beauxbatons, had put their names into the flames under the cheers of their classmates and teachers. Karkaroff was the only teacher still in the room - he was a cunning man and Regina hadn't expected any less; he was most likely learning everything about his champion's possible competition.

Just as James walked forward and put his name in the fire - under the hollers of Killian and Arthur - Snow White and her band of little Gryffindors walked in. When James got back to her side, he gave her a confident grin before starting to glare daggers at his twin brother. However, only Ruby Lucas and Graham Hunt went up to the goblet, their names vanishing in the flame. The content grin on James' face broadened.

"He's not even man enough to try and get into the tournament," he snickered, Arthur and Killian soon joining in his laughter. Regina inwardly shook her head at the boys' antics and watched as more pieces of paper were thrown into the blue flame.

Gaston, Keith and Arthur from her own house. Jefferson, Daniel and Mulan from Ravenclaw - oh and she did notice the wink Steed sent in her direction as he walked past. Lancelot, Arthur's stepbrother, was the only Hufflepuff to throw in his name. Ruby and Graham were soon joined by fellow Gryffindor Robin.

Taking a deep breath, the piece of paper with her name tightly clasped in her hand, Regina approached the Goblet of Fire, careful to not show her inner turmoil on the outside. With a well-practiced arrogant smirk she watched as her name was engulfed by the flames and strode back to James' side who wrapped one arm around her waist in a possessive gesture.

Tomorrow, Regina thought anxiously, her future would be decided. If she got chosen for the tournament, all she hoped for was to survive.

* * *

"Good morning," Dumbledore stood in front of the staff table, his voice magically magnified to reach even the last corner of the Great Hall. "Eternal glory! That's what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament, but to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks... I am proud that the first games in 30 years will be held at Hogwarts and hope we have given our guests the welcome they deserve. Now, we will wait and watch as the Goblet of Fire presents us with our three brave contestants."

The goblet was carried into the room by Hagrid who placed it on a small stand next to the headmaster.

Together with Karkaroff and Madame Maxime, the headmasters of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, Dumbledore mumbled a string of words, their three wands pointed at the goblet. The entire hall watched in awe as the blue flame turned golden, spitting out the first little piece of paper.

Dumbledore caught it in his hand, unfolded it and announced: "For Beauxbatons, Miss Fleur Delacour!"

He had barely shaken the blonde student's hand, when the next piece of parchment already flew through the air.

"For Durmstrang," Dumbledore looked at the group of students surrounding Igor Karkaroff, "Victor Krum!"

Karkaroff looked proudly at his star student and clasped his shoulder before the boy joined Miss Delacour and Dumbledore.

And then the moment of truth had come. Silence befell all four house tables as the headmaster snapped the last name out of the air.

"And the final champion, competing for Hogwarts," the old wizard's eyes wandered over the tables before stopping his gaze at the green robed students, "Miss Regina Mills!"

Cheers came from the Slytherins and were soon followed by a few from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

"Regina," Maleficent looked at her oldest friend with a worried frown. She knew that Regina hadn't wanted to put her name in, knew that she was afraid of what laid ahead of her. But, so she had tried to reassure her, chances were close to zero of her actually being in the games. Now though…

"I know, Mal," Regina finally found her voice, meeting her friend's worried eyes with a confidence she didn't have. "I know."

Schooling her features, Regina got up from her seat, gave a reassuring smile to her younger sister further down the table, and made her way towards the other champions. Regina was used to stares and attention, but never before had she felt that many eyes on her back, following her every step. Now she wasn't only Regina Mills, pureblood extraordinare, heir of one of the wizarding world's most powerful families, but also the Triwizard champion for Hogwarts. Instead of basking in the attention though, Regina had to focus all of her thoughts on not storming out of the room to throw up. Putting her name in the goblet had been one thing, being chosen by the goblet was something a whole lot different.

"Congratulations, Miss Mills," Dumbledore shook Regina's cold hand before turning to face the hall again. "May the tournament be just and honorable, may the champions succeed in their dangerous tasks, may no life be lost. I wish you all the best of luck, may the best contestant win."

The Great Hall erupted in applause for the three champions who were escorted out of the room by several professors, followed by the three headmasters.

* * *

"Regina," Professor Snape, also head of Slytherin house, was walking right next to her, his usually stoic face contorted with worry. "Didn't I tell you not to put your name into the goblet?"

"I know, Severus," she whispered back so no one else could hear their conversation. "But how could I not? The responsibility of our blood…"

"I told you I would have found a way to explain things to your mother, Regina. You've put yourself in immeasurable danger!"

Her dark eyes were sad as she looked up at him and gently squeezed his hand. "But how would you have explained it to him? You know he would not have been merciful and I can't watch you putting yourself in harm's way for me. Do not worry, uncle Sev. I will survive." Then she let go of his hand and confidently walked into the room ahead of them. Everyone else had already passed them and was waiting for them to join them. Well, here goes nothing, Regina thought, giving both Fleur and Krum a smile. It wouldn't do for them to think she was afraid.

* * *

Baelfire and Elsa were sitting in a corner of the library, far enough from Madame Pince so they could talk to each other.

"If I'd known she would enter her name…" Bae muttered under his breath, his expression one of guilt. "I should have -"

"The two of you haven't really talked for 6 years now, Bae, remember?" Elsa tried to reason with her friend. She knew that Baelfire and Regina had grown up together, that the two had been best friends until one of them was sorted into Slytherin and the other into Gryffindor. They'd been pretty much inseparable before Hogwarts.

"I know Elsa. But still, I should have done something. If she dies -"

"Regina Mills will not die, Baelfire Gold. You forget how resourceful she is. She'll manage." The Slytherin was arrogant for sure, but Elsa had to admit, that there were things she could be arrogant about. Sometimes, she wondered why the girl hadn't been sorted into Ravenclaw. Besides Divination she was always one of the top of the class. And she was a great flyer as well, being Slytherin's seeker since 3 years in a row now.

"I just hope you're right," Bae looked at his friend. He still looked worried but not as much as before. "I have to talk to her though, before the first task. Make things right between us."

* * *

In the Ravenclaw common room, the conversation of three students was entirely focused on the Hogwarts champion as well. Kathryn, Guinevere and Belle were sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace, wondering how Regina Mills would fare in the upcoming tournament.

"I've met her and her family on several functions outside of Hogwarts," Kathryn now said, to which Guinevere only nodded. They, like the second Mills daughter, came from wealthy, prestigious families and therefore moved in the same social circles.

"Yes, remember the last Christmas Ball at the Gold Estate? She was wearing the prettiest dress I had ever seen," Guinevere added.

"Girls, come on, that doesn't really say anything about her chances. Money or reputation won't help her survive or even win this," Belle chimed in, always the more reasonable of the trio. "I hate to admit it, but her grades… Well, I'm still trying to achieve her Potions grade."

"That's only cause she's a Slytherin and Snape's her godfather," Kathryn objected to the muggleborn's words. "You're head to head in every other subject."

"Still," Belle responded. "She's one of the best students here at Hogwarts, you can't deny it. I think she might actually have a chance."

"To what? Survive? Cause don't be ridiculous girl, we know she won't win the Triwizard Cup," Guinevere chuckled. "I mean, have you seen Victor Krum? Wits aren't everything in these games. She'll need strength as well."

Belle nodded but couldn't help but think that the girl actually DID have a shot at winning the thing. And - even if she was a snobby Slytherin - the Cup would go to Hogwarts. She hoped Regina Mills won.

* * *

"Miss Mills, ma'am," Regina was awoken by a wrinkled hand on her shoulder and a squeaky voice in her ear.

"Dobby?" she asked into the dark dorm room, rubbing her eyes, her voice drowsy with sleep.

"Yes, it is Dobby, Miss," the elf said, looking at his mistress with his big round eyes. "Dobby is sorry for waking young Miss, but Lady Mills sent Dobby here to get the Miss. We must leave right away."

Concerned, Regina nodded at her family's longtime house elf and got out of bed. "Am I allowed to dress first?"

"Yes Miss, Mistress Cora said to dress in your best school uniform and to be present.. presentib… presentable. That's what she said."

"Alright, I'll be right back, Dobby." Regina retrieved her dress robes and hurried into the bathroom. It was best not to keep her mother waiting for long.

* * *

Seven minutes later, Regina found herself in the entrance hall of Mills Manor. She was surprised to see her uncle Severus was here as well, talking agitatedly to her mother.

"Regina dear, there you are," her mother said with artificial glee once she'd spotted her. "A great honor has befallen you my child. He wants to meet you."

He. Regina involuntarily shuddered when realization hit her. HE. The Dark Lord. Her eyes met Severus' who only nodded at her. She knew he worried about her - he always did, ever since she'd been born - so she gave him a small smile, hoping to lift his spirits.

"Go Regina," her mother now said, giving her an impatient push towards the stairs. "He awaits you in the ballroom."

"Yes, mother."

With a final glance at Severus, Regina started ascending the stairs, each step feeling heavier than the one before. She'd known about the Dark Lord's residence in her family home. Until now though, she'd been too inconsequential to actually meet the dark wizard. Apparently, being chosen as the Hogwarts champion for the Triwizard Tournament had changed things. Finally, she'd reached the massive double wing door and cautiously pushed it open. At the other end of the room was a throne upon which sat a man - a creature? - in black robes, the pale hollow face a stark contrast, making him appear surreal.

"Ah, the young Lady Millsss," he hissed and his voice reminded her of a snake. "Come clossser."

It was not a request but an order. Regina squared her shoulders and walked towards the throne, stopping only three meters in front of Lord Voldemort.

"Clossser, dear." He beckoned her forward with his long spindly fingers until she was directly in front of him.

Then, his hand reached out and moved under her chin, tilting her head up until their eyes met.

Legilimency, Regina knew in an instant. She forced herself to relax and let the Dark Lord enter her mind. It felt horribly like rape of a sort. She could feel his foul presence in her veins, reaching into her very core. Thankfully, Severus had taught her Occlumency since she'd turned 13. Now, at age 17, she was not a master as her uncle, but good enough to keep almost anyone out or from seeing what they wanted to. She knew the Dark Lord would probably easily be able to breach her defenses. But, so she hoped, he wouldn't try to, not suspecting her of being capable of occluding her mind, of creating false memories. He would never know about her conversations with her uncle or the hatred and disgust she felt for himself.

Currently, the Dark Lord was watching as Dumbledore announced her name to the Great Hall. Eventually, she felt the pressure in her forehead ebb away and found herself staring into the red slits of Voldemort.

"I am proud of you, child. You will win thisss tournament and bring glory to Ssslytherin and your lord. To show you my deep appreciation, I will reward you with the Dark Mark. You will be my newest and youngest follower and I shall help you to greatnessss."

"I… thank you, my lord. I am honored." Regina felt anything but. She did not want to become one of his deatheaters, did not want to bear the mark and its dark magic on her skin. But what was she to do? Decline? It would be her certain death.

So instead she held out her left forearm and waited for the pain to come.

She knew it would hurt. Severus had once told her of the night he'd received his.

She clenched her teeth together in agony as he branded her for eternity. Her arm felt like it was on fire, her blood was boiling in her veins. When the pain became too much to bear, it finally subsided and she fell to her knees in front of the huge iron throne.

"Admirable," the Dark Lord seemed to be stating to himself. "Most grown men passs out when they earn their mark. A sspecial child indeed." Then, his voice rose in volume and he was addressing Regina again. "Rissse, girl. I shall sssummon you when I need you. And do not disssappoint me. Win the gamesss and earn your place by my ssside – lossse them however, and I shall punish you and yoursss accordingly. A chosen of the Dark Lord doesss not lose."

* * *

"Regina, dear," her mother almost ran towards her when she finally came back to the entrance hall.

Regina though only waved her away. She could not face her mother right now, the pride she'd undoubtedly feel at Regina's rise to the Dark Lord's inner ranks.

"Leave her be, Cora," Severus said in a voice that allowed no objection. "I will see to her. I am sure you will be informed soon enough of the happenings in the ballroom."

Then he motioned for Dobby to stay put. He himself would take Regina back to Hogwarts.

"Regina?" He approached her with caution. The girl looked as if she would crumble under a wrong word or gesture.

Silently, she held out her arm for him to take and together they apparated to Hogwarts. Because of Severus' position as a spy, the headmaster had enabled him to apparate into and out of his bed chambers.

Upon seeing the familiar furniture, the girl's sobs bubbled to the surface and she threw herself into the arms of her uncle. Beside her younger sister, he was the only "relative" she could count on.

"Regina?" Severus dared ask after a long while, when the sobs had finally calmed down.

Instead of an explanation, Regina freed herself of his embrace and pulled up the left sleeve of her robes. It was then, that tears started running down the teacher's face as well. He pulled her back into his arms, never wanting to let go. The blackened skin on her forearm seemed to mock him, to taunt him, telling him that he wouldn't be able to save her. But he would. If it was the last thing he did. Regina would survive the war that would inevitably erupt. Forever marked maybe – but alive.

* * *

"Miss Drake," McGonagall said at the beginning of Transfiguration, approaching the blonde Slytherin. "I would be ever so grateful if you told Miss Mills, that taking part in the Triwizard Tournament does not free her from her classes."

The Gryffindor half of the class snickered while the Slytherins held looks that could kill. Maleficent in particular was glaring at the old witch.

"Regina wasn't feeling well this morning," she explained, her features not giving away her worries for her friend. "I am sure you will have a written apology by lunch, Professor."

"The fame hasn't gone to her head already I hope?" More snickers from the Gryffindor side, although, Maleficent realized, neither Elsa Arendelle nor Baelfire Gold were joining in. Instead they looked almost... ashamed at the words of their head of house. Interesting, Mal thought. Maybe she should tell Regina about it. If she emerged from her bed sometime today. She'd looked positively ill this morning and hadn't said one single word to her.

"This is so unlike Regina," Baelfire whispered to Elsa once Professor McGonagall had stopped walking through the rows and was back at her own desk, looking through a stack of papers. "She would never just not appear to class without a word to the respective professor."

"I agree," Elsa nodded. "Something is clearly off. I just wonder… do you think it's rashly because of the tournament? I heard that the champions get clues about the tasks beforehand. If they can figure them out, they can better prepare for the task ahead."

"No, Regina wouldn't miss class. Not even then. She must be really sick. Maybe- maybe I could ask Zelena?"

"You could always try your luck I suppose. I don't think she'd tell you anything though. Remember third year? She was a second year then and had a huge crush on you. You declined her invitation to a date."

"Yeah, but come on. That's ages ago and we were both pretty much kids. She was 13!" Bae's last words earned him a curious but stern look from the professor, so he spoke more quietly when he continued. "She can't seriously still be mad at me for this."

"One, she's a woman," Elsa grinned devilishly at her friend. "And two – which makes your chances even worse – she's a Mills. I'd bet my favorite quill that she's still holding a grudge."

* * *

"So Cru, any luck?" Mal asked the other girl when she joined her in the Great Hall for lunch.

Cruella shook her platinum blonde head. "She won't talk to me either. I'm really starting to worry. She's not herself, Mal."

"I was afraid you'd say that. So what do we do? Should we go to Professor Snape?"

"No, let's give her another day. You know she doesn't like it when we go to her godfather behind her back, even if it's for her own sake. Remember second year?"

Mal nodded. She did remember. Regina hadn't spoken to them for a whole week. All because they'd involved Professor Snape in her little accident. A spell gone wrong - Cru's wand had been slightly broken - had gifted Regina two vampire teeth… Of course the proud and stubborn girl had tried to undo it on her own. The teeth though had only grown longer and sharper under her efforts until one day, she'd refused to leave the dorm, finally unable to hide the two corner teeth.

"Yeah, I remember," Mal now said with a chuckle. "I suppose we'll give her another day to get back to her normal bitchy self."

* * *

"Zelena," Bae nervously approached the fiery redhead, Elsa in tow. They'd spotted her on the stairs on their way to the Great Hall for dinner and decided to try their luck with the youngest Mills. "Zelena, hey," he repeated a little louder when the girl just ignored him, chattering to her friend Louise Ginger. Louise was a very extravagant girl. She was blind - and dressed accordingly even though she could surely find a way to not mix up all the colors if she wanted to - but could hex you into tomorrow from the other side of the Quidditch pitch, even when you were surrounded by a whole group of people. Her presence didn't make this any easier.

The redhead still chose to ignore the Gryffindor. She only turned around to raise a brow at them when Elsa addressed her as well.

"What do you want?" Zelena asked aggressively and Baelfire thought he could see Louise's wand hand twitch dangerously.

"I figured you would know how Regina was doing?" the boy asked, hoping to learn anything at all from her younger sister.

"Regina's fine. Not that you care. Or should care. Sod off."

"Wait!" Elsa exclaimed when the two Slytherins were already walking away. She'd decided to try her chances. Bae was one of her best and only friends and he really needed to know if Regina was alright. The two girls stopped but didn't turn around. "I… Regina and I were scheduled to meet today. She wanted to help me with my... my Potions homework," she quickly made up, hoping they wouldn't see through her lie.

At that, Zelena turned back around to face the older girl. "Why would my sister help a Gryffindor?"

Elsa's face flushed under Zelena's scrutiny. "I… Well, it's this new project we're doing in class. You know? Professor Snape divided us into..."

"Stop, stop, stop!" Zelena exclaimed. "You're giving me a headache. I really don't care what you're doing in class anyway. Regina should be in the girls' dormitory. Today's password is 'Gryffindor sucks'."

"Thank you, Zelena," Elsa sputtered, happy she'd gotten away with her lie. She turned for the stairs leading to the dungeons, when the redhead called her name.

"You're welcome, I suppose. Oh and Arendelle? Password is 'snakebite'. And don't let anyone catch you, you know no one's allowed in the other houses' common rooms and dorms."

Elsa nodded. Just minutes later, Bae and herself were standing in the dungeons, in front of a stone relief that looked like a snake ready to pounce - the entrance to Slytherin house.

"Let's do this," Bae mumbled, resting his hand on the snake. Not a second later, he pulled it back, hissing in pain and uttering a curse about 'bloody Slytherins'.

"I guess they're not keen on intruders," Elsa giggled at his antics. "You should go to the Great Hall anyway. You can't sneak into Slytherin house AND enter the girls' dorms as a guy. And there really is no point in both of us missing out on dinner."

He hit his forehead with his flat palm. "Oh, damn it, you're right. Didn't even think about that." Then he grinned. "Well, you go ahead then. Don't let the snakes bite you."

"I'll try not to get bitten," she joked. "You owe me big time, Bae. And I doubt she'll even talk to me if I get there."

"Thanks for trying though," he called after her, watching as the snake's mouth opened at hearing the password, revealing a hole in the wall that was big enough to comfortably walk through.

"See you later Bae," Elsa called back, the entrance already disappearing behind her.

* * *

The Slytherin common room was not how Elsa or any Gryffindor would have imagined it. It wasn't dark and moody but warm and inviting. Emerald green sofas and armchairs were littered throughout the open room, a beautiful marble wizarding chess set stood in front of the fireplace, and bookshelves covered almost every little piece of wall. Thankfully for the Gryffindor witch, the common room was currently empty – everyone was probably already in the Great Hall. Well, everyone besides Regina. Not knowing which staircase led down to the girls' and which to the boys' dormitories, Elsa decided to follow her instincts and took the one to her right. She knew she was right when she came upon a brass sign at the end of the stairs: "Entrance only for witches. Wizards not allowed from this point on."

Elsa went through the archway and found herself in a long hallway. There were seven doors so Elsa took a wild guess and entered door number six.

The room was pitch black - no sun- or moonlight down in the dungeons - so Elsa lit the tip of her wand with a whispered "Lumos".

There were three beds in the room. On the last one, Elsa was able to make out a curled up figure. Regina. She tiptoed closer - she didn't want to wake her if she was asleep - and almost jumped out of her skin, when a raspy voice broke the silence.

"You really never were any good at sneaking around, Mal. But like I said earlier - Go. Away."

"I'm sorry, it's…"

At the stranger's voice, Regina sat up straight in her bed, already pointing her wand at the intruder.

"You? What's Baelfire's best friend doing in my room?" She yelled at Elsa. Her dark eyes were glaring at the blonde Gryffindor. "How did you even get in here?"

"Bae was- is worried about you. I'm here to check on you, nobody could tell us anything," Elsa calmly explained, taking several steps towards the brunette. "Are you alright?"

"I… that is none of your business! Leave now before I hex you into oblivion!" Regina shouted but it was already to late.

The blonde girl gasped and started to back away from Regina, her back eventually hitting the cold wall. Her wide blue eyes were trained- on her left arm!

Regina looked down at herself and gasped as well when she saw that her sleeve had ridden up her arm, uncovering part of the Dark Mark. Hastily, she pulled the sleeve back down and wrapped her right hand around her wrist, holding it tightly in place.

"I… please wait. I- I can explain…" Regina weakly called after the retreating figure of the Gryffindor. "I won't harm you. Please?"

Hearing the proud pureblood beg somehow turned a switch inside of Elsa and instead of taking her legs into her hands and getting out of the room as fast as possible, she took a few steps back towards the other girl before staying rooted to the spot. One day, she was sure of it, her caring, trusting nature would kill her. The Hufflepuff part of her. She fixed her bright eyes on the dark haired girl, trying to not stare at her newly covered arm.

"Thank you," Regina breathed out once she realized that Elsa would stay, would listen to what she had to say. She could've run off to the headmaster instead, gotten her expelled from the school.

"I… I didn't get it voluntarily," she studying stated, nodding towards her left arm. "My family is loyal to the Dark Lord - I'm sure you've heard all about my older sister, Bellatrix - and when he summoned me yesterday, I couldn't refuse. He would have killed me. Would have punished my whole family. Do you understand?"

Elsa gave her a small nod. She'd heard stories of the eldest Mills sister. She was already with the Dark Lord when he killed the Potter family five years ago. She'd been 17 back then. The Dark Lord had been weakened immensely by striking the killing blow against little Harry Potter - so much so, that for over two years people had believed him dead - and Bellatrix Mills, barely off age, had been imprisoned with most of the rest of his followers in Azkaban ever since. No one had seen Lord Voldemort since that fateful night but over the last three years, the voices that he was back and powerful as before had started to get louder and louder. Apparently, he really was back. The mark on Regina's arm was the visible proof of his comeback.

"I didn't want this. You have to believe me. He- there was no choice." Tears started flowing down freely the Slytherin's cheeks. "There was no choice..."

And Elsa believed her. Regina Mills may be a lot of things - a snobby, bitchy pureblood being one of them - but she was not a deatheater. She'd never called anyone a mudblood; her words could be harsh sometimes but she was never cruel; she measured people by their deeds, not their blood or family.

"I know. I believe you, Regina," Elsa muttered, closing the distance and wrapping her arms around the other girl. "You're not one of them. The mark on your skin doesn't change who you are." And Elsa felt her heart reach out for the proud girl that was reduced to a sobbing mess in her arms.

* * *

AN: So. You did it! Did you like it? Is this worth continuing? I mean, I will definitely continue writing it but if you guys out there are interested, I will try to write faster/more often and most importantly keep uploading new chapters. Also feel free to give me ideas, maybe you even have a preference for Regina's (or someone else's) love interest.


	2. Chapter 2

_"The mark on your skin doesn't change who you are"_

The Gryffindor's words from the evening before were the only thing that got Regina out of bed that morning. Acting normal though was proofing to be very difficult. She'd charmed the sleeves of all of her robes and shirts to fit snugly to her arms before she'd gone to bed but still she found herself anxiously staring at her left arm now and then, fearing for IT to be exposed. Severus had told her about his many attempts to invent a glamour spell or salve that covered the mark, all of which had failed in the end. Powerful dark magic such as the Dark Mark could not simply be hidden away from the world. And maybe, Regina thought, that was actually a good thing. Because usually, its wearers weren't teenage girls but men like Fenrir Greyback, or women like her older sister Bellatrix.

* * *

"Regina, there you are!" Mal happily exclaimed when she sat down next to her in the Potions classroom. "Why didn't I see you at breakfast?"

"I was late so I summoned one of the kitchen elves to bring me something," Regina lied. The simple truth was that she wasn't hungry and didn't think she would be able to stomach anything anytime soon. She did however not need Maleficent's fussing right now.

"Alright then," Maleficent easily saw through the lie but decided not to comment on it for now. She would get Regina to eat something at lunch or tell her godfather. Speaking of the devil… His black robes billowing behind him, Severus Snape entered the classroom.

"Today," he started the lesson without a greeting, "you will brew the 'Talus' potion. Does anyone know… Yes, Miss Mills?"

"'Talus' is Latin and means 'ankle'," Regina said, fully in her element. She knew a lot about healing potions; for a while, she'd even considered working at St. Mungo's after Hogwarts. Well, until she'd remembered that it would be her job to be a presentable pureblood wife and gift children to her husband… "The Talus potion can be used to heal many ankle injuries, it can heal sprains and to some extent even breaks." Participating in class as usual would hopefully avert the attention away from her and people would forget all about her mysterious missing yesterday.

And, it gave her something else to think about besides the Dark Mark that was still slightly burning. Would it ever stop? Or would the burning sensation be the constant reminder that the thing was indeed still there and would never go anywhere?

"That's perfectly right of course, Miss Mills," Severus praised his favorite student, glad the events hadn't changed her entirely. She was still his little know-it-all. "5 points to Slytherin." He happily ignored Miss French - who's hand was still in the air - and sat down behind his desk.

Then, with a flick of his wand, a piece of chalk flew towards the blackboard, starting to scribble down ingredients and instructions for the potion. "Now get together in pairs and brew the potions."

From the Gryffindor row - there were people of all four houses in NEWT level potions because of the small student number who'd chosen to take it - Elsa was watching the Slytherin Princess. It was widely known that the Mills family had their roots in Slytherin, and rumor had it that they were some of the few last descendants of the Salazar Slytherin; hence the nickname Regina Mills had received from the other students. Most student of course used it in jest or to mock Regina – Elsa thought it was oddly fitting though. One could pretty much call the Mills royalty of the wizarding world and what else was Regina if not their princess? Bellatrix Mills sat in Azkaban for eternity and Zelena… well, Elsa could just not see anything resembling a princess inside the redhead.

When she noticed Regina absent-mindedly staring at her left arm, the fingers of her right hand clutched tightly around her wrist, Elsa felt a wave of sorrow flood her body. The girl may be a Slytherin but...

"Hey Elsa, shouldn't we get to work?" Ruby interrupted her trail of thought. "What'cha doing anyway, staring at Princess Bitch?"

"Nothing," Elsa lightly blushed but quickly recovered. "Just checking on their potion. You know she's always the first to finish."

"Oh yeah, that she is. And I bet it annoys Belle to hell and back. A Slytherin, besting a Ravenclaw?"

Yes, that was rather unusual, if not entirely unheard of. But Elsa had a feeling that Regina Mills wasn't your usual Slytherin.

Belle was seething. Yet again Snape had blissfully ignored her, even though she'd been the first to raise her hand. It was the first year she was in the same Potions class as Regina Mills and the other Slytherins and it was getting old real fast. Daniel's seedy comments weren't a bright spot either. The boy was really getting on her nerves.

"Hey Regina," the boy called out and Belle and her Potions partner August exchanged an exasperated look. Not again. "You know, if you ever want to test your potion - I volunteer my ankle. Feel free to rub wherever you want. And with 'wherever' I mean-"

"Mr. Steed," Professor Snape hit the back of his head with an old and heavy tome. The resounding smack didn't only make him smirk... "If you would please refrain from your comments and focus your attention on your potion instead of the female students of this class?" He walked away from Daniel and Robin's table – the two had bonded over their mutual attraction to the dark haired Slytherin – and was already back at his own desk when he stated: "Oh, and 10 points from Ravenclaw. Don't think I'd forgotten. Next time, Mr. Steed, you are in detention."

"You know," Mal now said to her best friend. "At first, I thought it was funny. Especially by the way he passed you off. Now though? His presence in this class has really become a nuisance."

"Glad to see you're finally understanding me," Regina raised a brow at Mal while she continued stirring the potion anti-clockwise. It was crucial that it was done 21 times, slowly but not too slow. "I bet Severus will get him kicked out of class soon if he upholds his childish behavior." A satisfied smirk lightened up Regina's face. 21. "Potion's done, Mal."

"I suppose it is. It smells awful though, Regina."

"Believe me Mal, you wouldn't care about the smell at all if you had a sprained ankle. I had one often enough when I was still getting riding lessons and Rocinante was a young and stubborn stallion."

Then Regina raised her hand, beckoning her godfather to come over to inspect their potion.

Severus looked at the potion, its consistency and color and gave an approving nod. But – he hadn't expected anything less than satisfactory from Regina. If he didn't know better – and he knew for certain that it was impossible – he'd be investing in a paternity test. Alas, he'd never even thought about... doing it with Cora. The older woman was beautiful enough, yet she had always been so cold and calculating around everyone. Even her late husband and children. "Well," he smiled at Regina. "St. Mungo's will be happy to receive a dozen vials of your potion this afternoon. Well done."

He accioed several vials for the two girls to fill before he started making his rounds around the classroom. It brought joy to his nasty little Slytherin heart when he saw Belle French glare at Regina. It seemed to really irk the girl that she'd found someone who bested her in Potions. Then, however, he saw the slightly worried look from another female student of his class. Directed at Regina. 'Curious,' he thought. 'Very curious, indeed.' Why would Elsa Arendelle worry about one of his students? Regina nonetheless? Too bad using legilimency on students was forbidden...

His musings were interrupted when the door to his classroom was opened from the outside.

"Professor Snape, sir," the giant Hagrid stood in the doorframe, barely fitting through. "I was told to come and get Miss Mills. Rita Skeeter from the Daily Prophet and Cornelius Fudge are here to see the champions of the Triwizard Tournament. The first task will be announced."

Snape inwardly calmed himself before he turned to his favorite little girl in the world. All right, maybe she wasn't that little anymore. But still. He gave her what he hoped was an encouraging nod and could only watch helplessly as she left the room behind Hagrid, her shoulders not as straight as usual.

* * *

"Ah, here she is," Dumbledore announced when Regina entered his office. Instantly, all eyes were on her. Karkaroff's expression was sour but unreadable apart from that; Madame Maxime only spared her a quick glance before her eyes were glued on Hagrid; Rita Skeeter was already scribbling something with her magical quill; the minister looked rather unimpressed; and the other champions were seated in front of their headmasters, anxious to hear about the first task. Professor Dumbledore motioned for Regina to sit down in the chair in front of him and once she did, she realized that there was another person present, standing partly hidden behind the door. Randy Cleever, photograph of the Prophet. She'd seen him on several occasions already; her family didn't shy away from the public stage.

"Smile," he said and a second later a bright flash illuminated the room. Regina had no doubt that they'd be on the Daily Prophet's title page tomorrow. Great. Exactly what she needed.

"All right, I suppose everyone is ready and eager to begin and to learn of the first task. Tomorrow, each of you will be stealing a golden egg. But, to do so, you first have to get past the dragon which will be guarding it. It'll only be you and your wand against one of the legendary beasts and we – a jury of four wizards including myself – will reward you with points for time and execution of the task." He looked into the faces of the champions. Krum looked confident enough, probably sure he was going to win this one; the girl from Beauxbatons had grown even paler than before but her eyes were fierce regardless; Regina Mills… he couldn't read the girl's face at all, she didn't look at all affected by the news. He coughed to regain everyone's attention. Holding out a small bag, he held it out in front of Miss Delacour. "Each of you is now to draw a miniature version of their dragon from the bag. Read up on them afterwards if you'd like to, but I believe their 'tempers' are easily recognizable as it is."

Regina watched as first Fleur, then Krum, pulled out a mini dragon from the pouch. As tradition dictated, the host school drew last. So far, the dragons had looked relatively peaceful – for dragons at least – and Regina grew hopeful that she could survive this first task. When it was her turn, her dream bubble was immediately shattered by a prick in her finger. Pulling her hand out of the pouch, she noticed first the tiny drop off blood running down her index finger, then the little black dragon. Even as small as it was, it looked dangerous as it trashed around on her open palm, trying to sink its teeth into her flesh again. It was slightly bigger than the other two and its yellow eyes were focused on Regina. A Hungarian Horntail. Regina had heard of them – and what befell people encountering one – and knew she was dangerous for more than one reason. Like the other two she was able to spit fire but, as her father had liked to tell her when she was little, 'a Horntail's rear end is at least as dangerous as its front, little princess. They aren't called Horntails for nothing'. It was just her luck to get the Hungarian Horntail. She looked up from the tiny beast and once again found everyone staring at her. This time, most of them liked troubled. Besides Skeeter and Karkaroff. She was obviously excited to write about the aftermath of her fight, something along the lines 'Pureblood heiress dies in tragic dragon fight'; and he seemed relieved and happy that it wasn't his student who'd drawn the Horntail, probably sure that there would be one less competitor for the Cup after tomorrow. Regina was inclined to think he was right.

* * *

"So dragons huh?" Mal looked excited as Regina told her about the first task this evening. They were sitting together on Regina's bed, an open book about dragons on the cover next to them. "Which one did you draw again?"

"The fucking Horntail, Mal. It's over, go and plan my funeral, will you?"

"Regina, hon," Mal placed a gentle hand on her friend's thigh. "Don't be so pessimistic. You know about my family's 'affinity' for dragons. I am sure I will think of something that'll help you. And if not, there's also Cruella. You know about her powers. They won't work long on a dragon but I'm sure it'd get you enough time to flee the arena if necessary. You will not die tomorrow."

Regina tiredly nodded at her best friend. She was right. Maleficent's family was all about dragons. Most of them were animagi who could turn into one – Mal probably would be able to as well, she was already showing signs of it (most animagi started to slowly grow into their powers starting with the day they turned 17, Mal's birthday had been almost 5 months ago) – but they also worked all over the world, researching, fighting, and even breeding the legendary beasts. And Cru – she could calm even the most ferocious animal with a look into their eyes. She'd been born with the powers and was still learning to use them. She might not be able to control a dragon, but she was pretty sure, she could turn them into complacent little pets, even if for just a little while.

"Ow," she winced when a flash of pain went through her Dark Mark. It was different than the slight burning before though. And she felt pulled- towards her own home. She was summoned, Regina realized with a jolt of panic.

"You alright?" Maleficent was mustering her friend's face.

"Yeah, just stubbed my toe on the nightstand," Regina hurried to explain. Then she got up, rushing to the room's door. "I totally forgot. I have to go see Severus, I promised him to tell him once I knew about the first task. See you later, Mal."

Then Regina was out of the door, Mal staring at the empty space on the bed beside her. What was wrong with her friend? One way or another, she would find out. This had already been going on for too long

* * *

I've made a poll. Please take the minute to take part in it. It's about this story's pairings and other things - so if you're rooting for a couple, go and take it. It's just a few clicks. The link can be found in my profile on the very top of the page.

Thanks for reading. np.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina was on her way to Severus' office – it was after all the only place in Hogwarts (at least that she knew of) where she could safely apparate from – when she rounded a corner and crashed into a body.

"It's way past curfew," a stern voice stated. Once Regina got her bearings, she rolled her eyes and finally acknowledged the student she'd run into. Belle French. Of course it had to be her.

"So?" Regina cockily asked and stood up, leaving the other girl to get up on her own. She was raised to always be polite but Belle French somehow just rubbed her the wrong way. "You're here as well, aren't you now?"

The brunette had eventually collected all of her books – Regina seldom saw her with less than two – and was now dusting off her robes. The glare she sent Regina spoke volumes. "I AM a prefect. You however are not. So what's your excuse?"

Ouch. Regina had forgotten that the Ravenclaw had been made prefect at the beginning of 6th year. It was a good thing that prefects could only take house points from their own houses. But, the girl could – and probably would do so with glee – tell on her, getting her into trouble. Good thing she kind of had a good excuse.

"I am on my way to see Professor Snape. He's expecting me."

"Very well," the Ravenclaw said after a moment of silent contemplation. "I suppose it won't bother you then if I accompany you."

"I- argh, suit yourself," Regina snorted and darted off, not bothering to wait for Belle to catch up to her. Her left forearm was burning and she was pretty sure it got worse by the minute. Severus had once told her that the Dark Lord did not like to be kept waiting. He'd also told her the story of Crazy Wilbert Grouche. The guy had managed to ignore the pain of his Lord's summons for three days. It had gotten him his nickname, sent him right to St. Mungo's psych ward...

No, she was in a hurry. There was no time for waiting around to see if the prefect would really come with her.

A whole staircase later, the brunette finally caught up with her. Unfortunately, it coincided with the exact moment she bent over in pain, hissing sharply.

"Are you alright?" The other girl was breathing rapidly beside her, hands on her knees. Her voice was breathy but Regina could hear the hints of concern.

"Yes, of course," Regina straightened up, taking in a deep breath to steady herself. Her mark felt as if it was trying to burn up her whole body, her veins were on fire, and tears were threatening to escape her dark eyes. "I'm fine. Period cramps. I get them- really bad once in a while… that's why I'm meeting my uncle."

Belle nodded but thought to herself that she'd never seen someone double over like this, not even from period pain. She was a Ravenclaw after all. It was not easy to fool her.

"Let's get going," Regina rasped out, rounding a corner and taking the hidden side door that led to the dungeons. It was obscured by a knight's armor and only known by Slytherins – it was after all a great benefit to know of a shortcut that others didn't – but Regina couldn't care less right now. She was in pain. She needed to get to Severus' quarters. Preferably yesterday.

Belle followed after the Slytherin girl, now more certain than before that this was about something big, something important. She would have not taken the shortcut if she wasn't in a great hurry to get to Professor Snape's rooms. Well, it could come in handy sometime. This night of dull patrolling around the halls was getting more and more interesting.

Belle was about to ask something – what, she would later have no memory of – when Regina Mills fell to the ground just a few steps away from her and didn't make an effort to get back up to her feet.

"Regina?" Belle hurried to her side and crouched down. "Regina–"

"Get Severus, please," the girl interrupted her with the last tiny bit of strength. "Please, Belle."

At first, Belle was too startled to move. Regina Mills had only ever called her 'French' – the few times she'd addressed her anyway… Her name... it had sounded so very foreign but also… intimate and familiar at the same time. Watching the girl's eyes flutter closed, Belle set into motion.

Casting a quick and skillful 'Levicorpus', she lifted Regina's limp body into the air and guided her carefully through the dark corridors. She would not just leave her behind in a dark and abandoned part of the castle.

 **OUAHOUAHOUAHOUAH**

When the sleepy Potions Master's face appeared in his office door, it switched from downright furious to deadly worried in seconds.

"What happened?" he barked out before Belle could even find the words she needed to say, still slightly shocked at his facial expression. Was there a heart after all in the sourly man?

"She was on her way to you," Belle rambled out, watching as he plucked his student out of the air and carried her into his office. She quickly followed her teacher and closed the door behind them. "She was in pain. She said it was period cramps," the Ravenclaw rolled her eyes at the notion that she would ever believe such a crap. "But I know it's not. She kept clutching her arm, not her stomach. She fell just when we reached the dungeons. I took her to you." The professor looked positively sick but also somewhat relieved. Why would he-

"You know what's wrong with her," Belle stated. The pale man still had Regina in his arms and Belle was in awe at the gentle way he now placed her in a chair.

"Professor?" Belle – for once – chose to not back down and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "What's happening to her. I demand to–"

"You know nothing of her struggles," Severus Snape turned around sharply and his dark eyes seemed to be looking deep into her. "Life as a muggleborn witch may not be easy," he hissed, "but life as a young pureblood witch isn't either. Especially for one of Regina's family and status. There are many things wrong with her. And I know your hunger for knowledge and learning demands an answer to what you witnessed tonight. I understand, as weird as that may sound to you. But. You need to leave now. And do not try to find out what is wrong with your fellow student. It wouldn't be good for either of you."

His impressive and open speech had touched something in the Ravenclaw. She quickly nodded at the professor, assured that he would know what to do. Then she left the room. But only for now. She would find out all about this mystery that was Regina Mills.

 **OUAHOUAHOUAHOUAH**

"Belle," Regina quietly called out when she woke a short time later, drenched in sweat and shivering.

"She's no longer here," Severus magically lit a few candles and stepped closer to his bed so Regina could see him. "She brought you here and left you in my care. I know you were summoned tonight," he placed a palm on her forehead to check her temperature. "Rest for now. It's a big day and I refuse to send you to the arena without being properly rested. At least as much as you can be after a night like this."

"I have to-" Regina started to get up but was quickly pushed back into the mattress from his firm hand on her shoulder.

"It's taken care of. I spoke to the Dark Lord once I'd settled you. He awaits you tomorrow night instead. It is all I could do." His eyes met Regina's and softened. "A summons is even stronger when the mark is still fresh and the bearer is young. It'll be better soon, I promise. I was just a few years older when I joined… By your third summons your body will most likely react like those of the other Death Eaters. You will still have to get to him as fast as possible, but it'll hurt less and you'll have more time."

Regina weakly nodded at her godfather and sunk back into the pillows. Her eyes were already drooping close again. "Stay here?" she mumbled and held out a hand.

"Of course." Severus securely clasped her hand in his and sat down on the edge of his bed. "I will be here. Sleep."

 **OUAHOUAHOUAHOUAH**

Her arm still hurt. More so, it felt like it didnt really belong to her body. It felt like dead weight to her; still attached to the rest of her but lifeless. She sighed and strode back into the tent that had been set up for her. Fleur Delacour had been the first. There had been a few screams but also clapping - Regina was sure the girl had managed though. Krum was up second – she'd heard raucous applause and cheers a few minutes earlier and knew he'd managed to get the golden egg. She also knew it was now only a matter of minutes until she stood in front of the Horntail. Just until they got Krum's dragon out of the arena. If he hadn't just killed the beast. It would have been his tactic probably…

She kept pacing the tent until movement from the tent flaps made her perk up.

"Hello?"

More movement. Regina quickly reacted and pointed her wand at the now parting tent flaps.

"It's just me," Belle French walked in, palms up and a nervous half-smile on her face. "Just wanted to... check, I suppose."

"Check? On me?" Regina raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Why ever would you do that?" She watched as the Ravenclaw blushed and stared at her feet.

"It… it was a dumb idea. Never mind." The blue eyes found Regina before Belle moved to walk back out of the tent.

"Wait!" Regina called her back. Somehow, she didn't like how disheartened the girl had sounded a moment ago. Nor did she like the slumped shoulders. Belle turned back around, waiting for her to say something else.

"Thank you, I suppose. For checking up on me, I mean. I- I appreciate it. Even though I still don't get why you'd even come here in the first place. We're not exactly friends, remember?"

"We could be," the brunette stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

* * *

AN: thanks for giving this a chance for everyone who's been reading this. I still can't decide on the girl I'll pair Regina with and it's giving me a headache ;)

Regina/Elsa x Regina/Snow x Regina/Belle x Regina/Maleficent

I do have to admit though that I'm a sucker for conflict. A muggleborn Belle as Regina's love would definitely add that. Hmm. Your suggestions are of course very welcome.


End file.
